icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1925-26 OHA Intermediate Groups
This is the 1925-26 season of the Ontario Hockey Association's Intermediate series: Group winners advanced to the 1925-26 OHA Intermediate Playoffs. Group 1 'Section A' Cornwall (only team) 'Section B' Trenton withdrew. Section B Final 2 games total goals Belleville Maroons beat Brockville CNR 13 goals to 7. 'Section C' 'Group Playoffs' Semi Final 2 games total goals Cornwall beat Belleville Maroons 13 goals to 11. Final 2 games total goals Oshawa beat Cornwall 6 goals to 1. Group 2 'Section A' (Only two teams) 2 games total goals Peterborough beat Lakefield 21 goals to 7. 'Section B' (Trent Valley League) Won by Havelock. 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Havelock beat Peterborough 8 goals to 5. Group 3 Group 4 'Section A' Section A Final Sudden death February 8 North Toronto 2 Toronto St Marys 1 @ Toronto 'Section B' Richmond Hill dropped out before the season started. 'Group Final' 2 games total goals North Toronto beat University of Toronto 7 goals to 4. Group 5 'Section A' Weston dropped out. Section A Final 2 games total goals Brampton beat Bolton 3 goals to 2. 'Section B' Section A Final Sudden death February 8 Milton 4 Elora 2 @ Georgetown 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Brampton beat Milton 9 goals to 4. Group 6 'Standings' 'Semi Final' 2 games total goals Port Colborne beat Paris 13 goals to 7. 'Final' 2 games total goals Grimsby beat Port Colborne 5 goals to 1. Group 7 Note: This group's season ended too late for playoffs to be held. Group 8 'Standings' Tilsonburg withdrew. 'Semi Final' Sudden death February 12 London 2 Tavistock 1 @ Woodstock 'Final' Sudden death February 15 Woodstock 3 London 1 @ Woodstock Group 9 Windsor Monarchs & Glencoe withdrew. Group 10 'Section A' 'Section B' 'Semi Finals' 2 games total goals New Hamburg beat Seaforth 19 goals to 3. Kitchener beat Wingham 26 goals to 2. 'Final' 2 games total goals New Hamburg beat Kitchener 11 goals to 6. Group 11 'Teams' Listowel, Chesley, Palmerston, Durham, Wiarton, Hanover Statistics unavailable. ''Semi Final' ''2 games total goals Chesley beat Hanover 8 goals to 4. 'Final' 2 games total goals *'Listowel' 5 Chesley 4 *'Listowel' 13 Chesley 3 Listowel beat Chesley 18 goals to 7. Group 12 Camp Borden withdrew. The season ended too late for playoffs to be held. Group 13 'Standings' 'Final' 2 games total goals Bracebridge beat Gravenhurst 12 goals to 10. Group 14 (Toronto Hockey League) 'Standings' 'Final' Sudden death Bellwoods 1 Danforth 1 Bellwoods 2 Danforth 1 (replay) Group 15 (Niagara District League) 'Teams' Jordan, Port Weller, Homer, Welland Canal Statistics unavailable. 'Final' 2 games total goals *'Jordan' 2 Port Weller 1 *'Jordan' 1 Port Weller 0 Jordan beat Port Weller 3 goals to 1. All group winners advanced to the 1925-26 OHA Intermediate Playoffs. Team Photos 25-26Grimsby.jpg|Grimsby 25-26NewHamburg.jpg|New Hamburg Game Ads 25-26OHASrWindsorGameAd.jpg|Group 9 @ Windsor 25-26OHAInt12BarrieGameAd.jpg|Group 12 @ Barrie See Also List of OHA Intermediate Seasons Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1926 in hockey